


Firm

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: While on shore leave, Kirk goes to bed early. Spock checks on him, and then indulges on a certain, firm part of his captain's body/





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plaidshirt_jimkirk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidshirt_jimkirk/gifts).



> I am new to Ao3 and this my first story posted to this site so please have mercy. I am dedicating this to plaidshirtjimkirk, who befriended me and gave me the confidence to post and join this awesome site. Feel free to send me a prompt on tumblr where I am know as assassin-or-Templar-56 or on devianart as kylo-reo.

Spock opened the door of the small chamber that he and Kirk shared. Closing it behind him, he walked through the living room and toward the bedroom. Kirk had retired to bed early during their shore leave, and the Vulcan was concerned that he was ill. He reached the bedroom and opened the door. The floor of the room was polished pale grey stone. The tall gilded windows were framed with red silken curtains, and a fire crackled merrily in the fireplace. Spock's gaze lingered on the vivid flames for a moment before turning towards the large, canopied, silk-covered bed. The white curtains were closed at all sides, and Spock could faintly see his captain's lithe form sprawled across the mattress. A tiny smile tugged at the Vulcan's lips before he stepped towards the bed.  
"Jim," he said, pulling the bed hangings aside. His captain lay flat on his belly, arms wrapped around his pillow, facing away from Spock, his legs perfectly straight. He still wore his gold uniform shirt and black trousers, and was snoring softly. Spock smiled, a true smile, and reached over to touch Kirk's golden hair. Kirk snuffled sleepily at his lover's touch. The Vulcan's eyes trailed down the man's form, his broad shoulders, his smooth back, and tight, taut, pert buttocks. Desire rolled through Spock like an ion storm. He pulled his leather boots off and then fully pulled himself onto the mattress, adjusting himself so that he straddled Kirk's legs, pressing his groin against Kirk's ass.  
The mattress squeaked as Kirk shifted, but he didn't wake. Spock leaned down and nuzzled Kirk's hair, inhaling his scent, a mixture of sweat, coconut shampoo, sunshine, and home. The Vulcan kissed the back of the human's head, then pressed a trail of kisses down his back through his shirt. In his mind, he could feel Kirk's side of the bond stirring to life.  
Spock? Sleepy and intrigued, Kirk's voice filled Spock's mind  
"Yes, my mate," Spock whispered. He gripped Kirk's black-clad ass cheeks in his hands, squeezing and lightly smacking the firm mounds. Kirk moaned softly and raised his hips up off the bed. The Vulcan's deft, long-fingered hands undid Kirk's belt and unzipped his fly, pulling down the offending fabric. Kirk's smooth cheeks seemed to invite the Vulcan to indulge; they were so round and tight. Spock leaned down, kissed each cheek, then spread them open with his thumbs, admiring the tiny, pink, puckered hole between them. He blew cool air over the hole, and Kirk moaned, rubbing his hard, leaking cock against the mattress. Smirking slightly, Spock touched the tip of his tongue to the hole, then began to nip, lick, kiss, and suck on the tight entrance.  
"Fuck, Spock," Kirk groaned. Spock pushed his face further between his t'hy'la's ass cheeks, making obscene slurping noises and moaning. Kirk moaned and stuffed his face into his pillow, grinding back against that rough Vulcan tongue fucking his most intimate place. He held the silken sheets in white-knuckled fists, feeling his climax approaching at warp speed. Spock pulled back suddenly, licking his lips, and Kirk let out a frustrated sigh.  
"You are so beautiful," Spock said. Kirk raised himself onto his elbows and peered back at his mate. His hazel eyes were clouded with lust. He reached back, tangled his fingers in Spock's perfect black hair, and forced his Vulcan's mouth back to his hole. "Don't stop," pleaded his captain, and Spock purred in response. He slapped both of Kirk's ass cheeks and continued to thrust his tongue in and out of his captain's hole. Panting, moaning, wet slurps, sharp slaps, squeaking bedsprings, and moans of desire and lust filled the room. Spock took hold of Kirk's cock, and his mate came with a yell, both aloud and via the bond "Fuck!" Kirk's release coated the sheets and Spock's hand. He lay panting on the bed as Spock moved to lie beside him. They kissed, Kirk tasting himself on his lover's lips. When they pulled away, Kirk's eyes, gleaming with love and fatigue, fell onto Spock's crotch, where a large bulge tented the fabric. Grinning, Kirk cupped the bulge, and Spock inhaled sharply. "My turn," Kirk said, staring deep into his lover's dark chocolate eyes.


End file.
